WCWF Flash Flood v6, 8/10/1996
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. If you missed the Friday Night Live last night, then I don't know what to tell you. It was unbelievable!!! Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy took tons of punishment from various superstars and came out the winner in last night's Battle Royale, tossing Vader out to win the WCWF World Title. Vader wound up with more than just the Intercontinental title though....he received a thrashing from Scott Pierce who was tossed out only 22 seconds into the Battle Royale. There are many suspicions of who and why Luke Skyrunner did what he did. Let's not forget Damage Inc. coming out and beating Bill "Stuntman" Thomas in the aisle... Plus, Mr. Extreme won the Television Title....When we come back from the break....we'll talk to superstars involved in last night's card....as we go to the break, take at look at comments from The Mosher after the Battle Royale. **scene shows the Mosher in the locker room after the Battle Royal** Mosher: I didn't win. No biggie. I am talking to everybody in this whole damn fed. I challenge anybody to a match. ANYBODY! Lets see what some of you jobbers can do. If nobody accepts this challenge, I'll force somebody to fight me the hard way. I WANT a match now! Get the hell out of my way. (he slaps the camera) **static** Commercials Fountain: Okay we're back. Last night, Marc Kardon caught the WCWF Champion in what he named Friday Night Live Plus. Let's take a look.... to Kardon with Assaf Levavy Marc Kardon: Hello and welcome everyone to Friday Night Live Plus. I'm standing here with Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy. The new WCWF champion. Assaf, what was your very first thaught when the Ultimate Warrior's theme music started to play? Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy: Well let me tell you something Marc, the only thaught that was on my mind today was to win one of the titles. I didn't care what title it is, just winning a title should be enough for me. Kardon: As we all now know Assaf, you DID win a title tonight. And it is nothing less then the WCWF world heavyweight championship! Can you tell us, if you please, what did you feel throughout the contest? Assaf: Well, there were a lot of big talents in there. As I see it, if I had MY choices as for who will win the titles it whould be Undertaker, Heavy Metal and of course, Vader. When I first came out through these doors and I've heard the huge pop from the crowd I knew I had to win one of the titles. For the crowd. When I recieved a heel kick I felt more powerful then before. When I was at the recieving end of Tomstones, suplexes, and a lot of painfull submission moves, I was in a lot of pain but still, I felt even stronger. When there were 3 guys in that ring I couldn't believe that I was one of the trio. When me and Vader eliminated the now-Television champion, I thaught that if I had sirvived this much I can't let the predictable happen. I must cause Vader a mistake and I felt that I must make a big upset and win the world championship. Kardon: And when did Vader make a mistake? Assaf: It was towards the last 5 minutes mark, I think. If I recall, I saw him running towards me, that big man, and I had to kick him. I don't think I succeeded, though, but all I know is that the next thing I recall is Vader down on the mat after no less then 2 Terminator-Plexes and afterwards-- ELIMINATED. Kardon: Well, is there something you want to say to the fans? Assaf: Yes. WCWF fans and allies that I hope to make here. I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now. Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy. Tonight, the only thing that kept me standing was YOUR cheers, dear fans. I only did it thanks to you. No one else. I can't promise nothing. I can't promise I will win every match I have and I can't promise I will keep this title for a long time. But if I came out tonight as a nobody,almost anonymous,and got out of it as the winner...I proved that I'm the best there is in the WCWF today. Thank you fans, I'm there with you the same as you are out there with me. Kardon: Here you have it, the official words from the WCWF brand new champion. Back to the studio. to Fountain Fountain: Assaf was incredible last night. I really like this guy, I hope he is the champion for a long, long time. Also, Kardon caught up with Mr. Extreme, the new television champion. But first, let's look at his interview with Vader. to Kardon with Vader This scene takes place behind the curtain right after the battle Royal with Marc Kardon doing an interview with Jason Aaron and Vader. Marc Kardon: This is Marc Kardon and I'm reporting back stage of the Madison Square Garden waiting to get an interview with the new champions. Here comes Jason Aaron with a very angry Vader. Vader what did you think of this amazing Battle Royal? Vader: What did I think of this Battle Royal? What kind of question is that you stupid little man! This is the biggest rip off of alltime!! PIERCE you fool I will give you a beating this Sunday like you have never had before. You will never wrestle again!! Marc: You did when the Intercontinal belt though, that is a great ccomplishment. Vader: I should kick your ass boy! I should be the World Champ and everyone knows that! Assaf, I was kicking your ass all over that ring. I lasted the longest, I threw out the most, and I showed everyone here that I am the best!! After I'm done with Pierce, I'm coming after you Assaf. You have something that belongs to me and I will take it! I'm out of here! Marc: Jason is the belt going to be on the line this Sunday? Aaron: Pierce what have you done in this league? do you deserve a shot at the IC belt? You where the first man out of the battle royal, that doesn't show me very much. But since I'm a nice guy I will put the belt up but under two conditions. Number one, the match must be a DQ, because I don't want to be held responsible for what will happen to you in this match. Also if you lose you must admit that Vader is your master. Deal? If you want a shot at the IC belt it better be a deal!! It's been your pleasure, I'm out! Marc: What a stipulation, to have to say Vader is his master. Scott may have to much pride to agree to this. Well have to wait and see. This has been Marc Kardon thanks for joing us tonight, take care. to Mr. Extreme (Interview right after the Friday Night Live battle Royal With Marc Kardon) Marc Kardon: Ok, we are here with the first ever WCWF World Television champion, Mr. Extreme. Mr. Extreme, how's it feel? Mr. Extreme: How do you think it feels, huh? Of course, it feels great. For a man my size of 6'2 255, to win in a match designed for big men, just shows how truely great I really am. So now starts what will be known as the greatest title reign ever. Kardon: So, who will you defend the title against first? Mr. Extreme: I will defend the title against whoever I damn please Kardon! You gotta know something, I am the champion, which means I run the show. I choose who I fight, and when I fight them. I am the man Kardon, everybody is going to want a piece of what I got! But the thing is, I am not going to let them have it. Kardon: What are your thoughts on our new WCWF World Champion, "The Terminator" Assaf Levavy? Mr. Extreme: Assaf was the lucky man tonight. I gotta give him credit for that, but, if our paths should ever cross, you would be looking at the new HEAVYWEIGHT champion. But as for now, I am happy with my TV Strap. Kardon: You have a big match coming up, as you and Dixies other charges, the Hardcore Homeboyz, go up against Lord Darkwolf, Jesse Johnson, and there mystery partner. What do you have planned for this 6-Man tag match? Mr. Extreme: Well, I plan to kick their asses. However, that would be too easy. So I am adding a little incentive to their team. Tell them Dixie. Miss Dixie: We thought it'd be way too easy for us to just wipe the mat with that team, so we are offering up this: If any member of their team pins any member of our team, that person will get a title match with Mr. Extreme. Kardon: So you are offering a title shot to the person who scores the pinfall on your team? Mr. Extreme: What are you, deaf? That's what she said right? Kardon: Aren't you just a little bit arrogant, by offering a title shot? Mr. Extreme: That isn't arrogance talking, it is plain smarts. There is no way they can beat us. We are a team, they are a makeshift unit, uniteing for the first time. They might not even like each other. But the Homeboyz and I? We all share common goals, a common dislike for those punks, and a common manager. So I have nothing to worry about. Kardon: How can you be so sure? Extreme: AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TREAT YOU THE WAY I TREATED FOUNTAIN?? Trust me, its in the bag. Kardon: Ok, do you have any final comments. Extreme: Of course I do. I proved tonight, that I am in the elite in the WCWF. I went through 27 men, finally subcomming to circumstance, being in a big-man's match, with two big men left in the ring with me. As the WCWF TV Champion, I am now givin an extra incentive to kick ass. Like I needed anymore incentive. Jesse Johnson, Darkwolf, and whoever, I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, a shot at my title. But, you have to earn it, and I have the feeling, that you won't. (He turns to the Camera) Mr.Extreme, your TV Champ, and is going to stay your TV champ for as long as he wants to. Marc Kardon: So there you have it, the new WCWF TV Champion, Mr. Extreme. Fountain: That's sure to spark interest in being Johnson & Darkwolf's partner. Speaking of which...we have 'The Jet' in the house right now. Matt: What do you have to say about the challenge that Miss Dixie issued? Jesse: I'd be more than happy too! If Darkwolf is with me, I put out a call to anyone who'll help us take down the Extreme freak! Matt: And what do you think about Mr. Extreme's comments? Jesse: Listen up Extreme! It takes a really sick man to make light of the people who died in that crash, and I'm going to enjoy taking you down. You're such a man, hiding behind the Homeboyz, but I don't care who I have to go through to get to you, you'll gonna fall, and fall hard! Matt: Some pretty strong comments from the Jet... Fountain: Well today in the studio we have Mr. Perfect once again, he likes to visit the set. Fountain: Here is... Mr. Perfect! (Perfect's ring music plays. He walks out, perfectly.) Fountain: Mr. Perfect, let's get right down to the chase. Prior to the Battle Royale, Ryan Cawdor issued a challenge to you to meet him in a steel cage matchup this Sunday. How do you respond to that? Perfect: Ryan Cawdor. (thinking) Now, I'm having a little trouble trying to figure you out. I can't tell if you are incredably smart or incredably stupid. You challenged Mr. Perfect. On one hand, you could learn a lot from the Perfect one, but on the other hand, you would be beaten, perfectly. Here is what I propose, Cawdor. I do not want to be blamed for a loss in your triangle match. So I suggest we postpone our match until Friday Night Live. I will accept your challenge... if you accept mine to meet me in an IRONMAN MATCH on Friday Night Live. One hour, see who gets the most pins falls. There's my challenge, Cawdor. Remember that, nobody beats Mr. Perfect. NOBODY. (Perfect's music plays. He tosses his towel behind his back and catches it. He walks away.) Fountain: So, Perfect says he'll accept the challenge, but only for Friday Night Live, and as an Iron Man Match. We have to take another commercial break but when we come back, we'll speak to the one and only Bill Thomas...who was fouly beaten last night. Commercials Fountain: In the studio...we have here Bill Thomas! in the studio with a rather bruised looking Bill 'Stuntman' Thomas Matt: Well Bill the Battle Royal did n't go quite as planned. Bill: Well you could say that Matt, I never really got started and Mr Extreme caught me unawares with one hell of a good shot and I have to give him credit for that. But it looks like I may have a chance to extract some revenge pretty soon as I am hoping to team up with Lord Darkwolf and 'the Jet' against Mr Extreme and friends. Matt: What about the other incident ? Bill: I was wondering when you'd come around to that. Well it was totally uncalled for I was busy thinking about the mistakes that I'd just made in the ring, when bang they came out of nowhere and started beating on me, but what have they achieved, nothing! All they've done is piss me off! Well they don't call me the stuntman for nothing, I've been in car wrecks, walked through burning buildings and jumped off 200ft bridges and I've always bounced back stronger than ever, so it's going take more than a beating by a bunch of cowards to keep me down! someone else bursts on to the set Mr T: Hey you FOOLS Damage Inc, you sould n't have done what you done to Bill, I've had my eye on this boy and I know potential when I see it, so thats why I've decided to take him under my wing. That's right the boy's now signed up wid me, so now you not only gotta deal with him and I can tell you the boys really pissed but you've now got me and Nuff Respect on your asses as well and we wont be satisfied till we've chased you out of da WCWF! Mr T: C'mon Bill we're out of here.... T Leaves and Bill gets up after him Bill: See ya Matt as the man says gotta go, but one last thing Damage Inc it may be sooner or it may be later but I'll get even. 'Stuntman' Thomas walks off laughing Fountain: Look out Damage Inc. Bill Thomas has formed up with Mr. T and Nuff Respect. Let's take a look at Junior Mafia now. to Junior Mafia "Almighty" Devon Storm: "I don't know what happened out there. I do know one thing though, Erik Coy!! It will be my life's work to cause you pain, you took my World Title away, and you will regret it. Whenever you turn your head, I will be standing there ready to kick your a$$!!!! That goes for you too Terminator, you are mine as well, in fact the whole DAMN WCWF will be mine!!!!!!" JR Michaels: "The Junior Mafia isn't down yet...We still have the tag team tournament, and rest asure, those pu**ys Air Force are gonna catch the beating of a lifetime." Dave Gibson: "That Battle Royal didn't bother me, I WASN'T IN IT!. What I am bothered by is how bad we are gonna hurt Air Force. OOOO they are special fighteres??? OOOOO they are trained...HAH, I could care less what kind of training they have, when it all comes down to it, this will be a street fight, not some boxing match. So get those ambulances ready because Air Force is gonna need them. Jr. Gangsta: "Yo homies, I got my possie loaded up fo da jank and we gonna kick some bootay, so word get down wit da masta blasta." "Almighty" Devon Storm: "What the hell are you talking about?" "Look, what is your problem, stick with your team" Devon Storm: "Shut up, I do what I want" to Fountain Fountain: I don't know about you people...but I sense a little tension between Junior Mafia...Storm seems to be taking his angers out on everyone. When we return, I'll take a look at the upcoming tag team tournament and give you the official statistics on the Battle Royale last night. But as we go to the break, let's send the camera backstage with our man on the scene, Joe Gramling. to Joe Gramling with Johnny "The Beast" Butler Joe Gramling: good evening all you losers in TV land this is Joe Gramling with the newest rising tar in the WCWF. His name Johnny "the Beast" Butler Johnny Butler: I am happy to be here Joe Well the battle royal ova and we have new champions all paper champions I kick all the butts sooner or later they cant all run and hide from me. Now to Whinin Flyin Cryin Bryan Pillman. PUNK you are loser college boy and your gonna get your sorry ass whipped if you ever step into the ring with me!!!! I challenge you to meet me in the ring on Tuesday Night War I stomp you into the mat boy. And all you paper champions I haven't forgot about you watch the beating I give to Pillman and remember that will be you if any of you ll got the guts to face me!!!!! Remember the Beast is here and hungry!!! Joe: well there you have it people The Beast has spoken. Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: Now, we have another tag-team in the studio, they just signed on today. Fountain: May I present to you, accompanied by the Genius, Psycho Sid, Bob Backlund, The Psycotics!!! (Psycotics walk out with Genius) Fountain: Welcome, gentleman. How does it feel to finally be in the WCWF? Psycho Sid: (Grabs mike from Fountain) Do you wanna know how it feels? (laughs) Let me tell you something. You see, the lions have been kept in captivity. We are the lions, And now, we are free. Free to feast on all the worthless tag teams here in the WCWF. Beware. Beware. (Laughs) Bob Backlund: You see! You people have been enpigamized and demorilized by the illusion of descrosity. We will reeducate you and rejuvinize you, because we are like GOD!!! Genius: Oh to the truth. These men steam roller over all the other tag teams here in the WCWF. I can promise you that. Psycho Sid: Just remember. The Psycotics are the masters, and the rulers of the world! Fountain: Well, for those of you who want specifics on the battle royale...here they are. up on screen # Name #Out By Who Time In -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 Luke Skyrunner 2 Coy 0:03:36 2 "100% Natural" Scott Pierce 1 Skyrunner 0:00:22 3 "The Crippler" Erik Coy 5 Legion 0:11:48 4 Carl "The Tooth" Williams 6 Metal 0:10:47 5 "The Rebel" Johnny Banger 3 Storm 0:06:32 6 Legion 7 Frenchman 0:07:08 7 "Almighty" Devon Storm 4 Coy 0:03:02 8 Heavy Metal 20 Mosher 1:01:12 9 Axel "The Ax" Frenchman 8 Johnson 0:07:48 10 Vader 29 Levavy 1:57:57 11 Jesse "The Jet" Johnson 9 Music Man 0:04:49 12 Super Mario 11 Inferno 0:11:08 13 The Music Man 10 Vader 0:01:43 14 Fear 12 Darkwolf 0:07:31 15 Lord Darkwolf 13 Inferno 0:08:52 16 Bret "The Hitman" Hart 19 Metal 0:24:43 17 Inferno 22 Vader 1:06:14 18 Slick Ric 17 Undertaker 0:13:42 19 Ryan Cawdor 21 Extreme 0:49:37 20 Jimmy Katz 14 Pontek 0:05:01 21 Edward Pontek 15 Hart 0:03:31 22 Mr. Perfect 16 Hart 0:01:56 23 Willie Coyote 24 Levavy 0:56:46 24 The Undertaker 27 Vader 1:09:53 25 Mr. Extreme 28 Levavy 1:10:55 26 The Mosher 23 Vader 0:45:57 27 Bill "Stuntman" Thomas 18 Extreme 0:00:42 28 Fire Marshall Will 26 Extreme 1:01:16 29 Brian Pillman 25 Undertaker 0:53:14 30 Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy WINNER 1:13:57 tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Loser match #1 vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs Loser match #3 | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- to Fountain Fountain: Let's hear from the some of the Tournament's participants. to The Clique Scott Hall: Yo, big mang... did you see that battle royal, mang?? What a war!!! Kevin Nash: The nerve of the Undertaker to eliminate Brian Pillman like that. That's just so unfair. It was one against one!!! What kinda odds are they?? Scott Hall: Dispicable, mang. Undertaker, remind us to kick your ass somewhere down the line. Kevin Nash: No no no... first, we gotta rub it in his face. Scott Hall: Yeah... heheheheheh... YO!! DEAD MANG!!! You didn't win no freakin' titles!! You're a nobody, mang!! Kevin Nash: Hey, Undertaker!! I hear you and Paul Bearer climb into the same coffin every night, and... *Brian Pillman rushes in, kicks some chairs over, and grabs a microphone that isn't even plugged in* Brian Pillman: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS UP!!!!!! *Hall and Nash, once again, stare at Pillman in surprise* Pillman: I want you all to realize something. Earlier today, you saw the greatest fluke in the history of the world. The assassination of the Israeli athletes 24 years ago at the Olympics was a fluke. The space shuttle Challenger blowing up 10 years ago was a fluke. John Elway being conceived in the back seat of his dad's car 70 years ago was a very tragic fluke. But nothing... abso-FUCKING-lutely NOTHING will EVER compare to that farcical battle royal. I don't even have the damn TV title to show for it!!! Why?? Because that piece of garbage Donald Goddard (are you ready for this??) ALLOWED A FUCKING DEAD MAN TO PARTICIPATE IN THE BATTLE ROYAL!!!!! Can you say "conspiracy", ladies and gentlemen?? I didn't think you could!!! It's like, "Oh, Brian Pillman got screwed in the battle royal, but why should we give a shit, because he's Brian Pillman, the lowest form of scum on the planet, let him suffer because he deserves it..." Nobody... NOBODY that has ever lived, is living now, or will live, will ever... EVER... fuck with Brian Pillman and live to see another day!!!! Donald Goddard, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A STEEL-CAGE NO-HOLDS-BARRED ANYTHING-GOES... Scott Hall: Hey, hey, hey... calm down, mang... Pillman: ...BARBED-WIRE, NUCLEAR-WARHEAD-EXPLODING CASTRATION MATCH!!!!!!!!!! WITH CHAINSAWS AND SLEDGEHAMMERS AND FIRE AND PIPE BOMBS AND LANDMINES... Kevin Nash: Hey, dude, come on!! It's not the end of the world!! Pillman: TWO OUT OF THREE FALLS, GODDARD!!!!!! Nash: Ummmm, we better end this now. What we were gonna say is, we're gonna win the tag titles. *Kevin Nash quickly turns the camera off* to Hardcore Homeboyz (Hardcore Homeboyz, along with Miss Dixie) Dogg: HA HA HA! Our homeboy Mr. Extreme is the new TV Champion! I have a feeling that is just the beginning of whats to come. Next comes us winning the Tag Team Tournament. We are going to romp through the Tournament. After we win the tournament, we get the honor of pounding three punks with Mr. Extreme. Its looking like one hell of a week. Gatts: Daemons!! You punks! Get ready to be beaten up HARDCORE STYLE! We are going to smack yo asses post to post. Dixie: Soon, I will have more gold. I will have the TV Title, and I will have the Tag Team titles. Gatts: It is all coming togetha. We are on a ass kicking rampage, and it starts Tuesday Night against the Daemons. Dogg: WCWF we are taking over, HARDCORE STYLE!!! to Fountain Fountain: As we all know, tommorow Scott Pierce faces Vader in the Main Event on Sunday Assault. Let's get these comments from OOH! 100% Natural... to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: So Luke Skyrunner has joined his father on the dark side. Is that what happened here Vader? I know you paid him off to turn on me like that. I thought we could work together to eliminate guys like you first, but I guess I was wrong. Oooh!"100% Natural" Scott Pierce had a sweet revenge costing you the Heavyweight title though. I know you won't be satisfied with being only the Intercontinental champion. But I would be glad to fill those shoes for you this Sunday. I want my title shot or next time i throw the decapitator on you, I'm gonna rip your head clean off that bloated body of yours. I also want a match this Tuesday with that no-good traitor Luke Skyrunner. If you think I'm gonna let what you did slip by me you're dead wrong. As for Mr. Perfect's challenge, I would be glad to accept it. You have one thing that many people are lacking in this league, and that's great wrestling ability. But you aren't perfect. There's no room for that, 'cause I'm 100% oooh! Nat-ur-al! to Fountain Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Tune in tommorow and catch Sunday Assault which will feature Pierce and Vader going one on one!! Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =)